


Queens

by KatLeePT



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could be Queens and rule whatever world they chose, but for tonight, they choose each other only.   For Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens

She never thought she would come this close to a mortal, but Willow lays before her in all her naked splendor writhing quite deliciously underneath her skillful fingers. She remembers the day she met the girl. Her target had been another, but there had been something about Willow's seemingly innocent pain, especially the fact that she had actually caused it herself, that had drawn Anya closer to her. Even then, she had sensed something special about the redhead, but at that time, she never would have guessed the power that lay just beneath her fragile, human skin.  
  
Now she feels that power vibrating, its tempo and heat rising, and she plays with the fire as she's always enjoyed doing. Their friendship has grown into something much more since those early days at Sunnydale High. It started with Anya offering the girl unjudgmental friendship, but soon she had Willow skipping classes and even abandoning her little friends in their quest to save the world in order to be with her and learn more. Anya, likewise, had found something in Willow she had never expected to find on Earth.  
  
Being with the mortal girl and sharing things with her interested her far more than vengeance, and working together, they had managed to break D'Hoffryn's hold on her. Somewhere along the way, Anya had even forgotten to feel guilty for skipping out on her fellow Demonesses, and it was no longer every night that she remembered the price one had paid for her freedom. Of all the beings she had known over the years, her fellow Demoness who had been sacrificed in her place was the closest thing she had had to a friend, but as Willow had told her before, she had not been her friend. She would have stabbed Anya just as quickly for something she wanted or even just to crawl higher up D'Hoffryn's list of favorites.  
  
Her days bowing to D'Hoffryn were over, but Anya was still a Demon. That fact didn't seem to bother Willow except when her mortal friends were around, but they were no longer around very much. Indeed, the two of them spend ever more time alone together, working on magic and things far greater, too. Anya grins against Willow's clit, her tongue flicking out to taste her. She never would have thought sex with a mortal could be so fun until Willow had proved otherwise. The little, redheaded Witch had turned everything Anya had thought she knew upside down, but Anya had never enjoyed being wrong or life itself more than she does with Willow.  
  
There's an explosion somewhere outside, and Willow jumps up from the bed they share, concern instantly filling her lovely face. "Buffy -- " She should be with her friends, she thinks. They need her! Yet, before she can leave Anya to return to them, the Demon scoops her long, gangly legs up and throws her back onto her back.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't," Anya's voice curls around Willow's core. "They don't deserve you, my Willow tree, or did you forget how they treated you?"  
  
Willow's fingers curl in their black, silk sheets as Anya's tongue works its own magic to make her forget her concerns. She's forgotten to feel guilty over abandoning her friends and their quest to protect their world for some time now. She's been so eager to be with Anya and practice her magic that she's rarely considered anything else. She's dropped out of school, dropped out of the Scooby Gang, and ran away from home, all to spend more time with her Demon lover, but despite being a Demon, Anya is a good woman. She's not evil like Angelus or bordering on evil, just waiting for cum to slide over the edge, like Angel. Buffy never understood that -- she wanted to stake her from the moment she saw her --, and Xander and Oz never quite forgave her for the feelings she'd misunderstood and explored with her childhood best friend.  
  
But that's exactly the catch, isn't it? she thinks, relaxing again underneath Anya's tongue and fingers. She lets her fears slip by with only a few more thoughts. They never understood her like Anya does. They always took her for granted, and she is no longer a child willing to be taken for granted. She is a woman here with the woman she loves, and their future is theirs to have and rule.  
  
Sparks fly from her fingers into the sheets, and it is only through Willow's careful control of her magic that the bedding doesn't catch fire. Anya grins up at her, knowing that she's forgotten her so-called friends again. It's funny how both humans and Demons can trick a girl into thinking they're your friends only to betray you when they need you the most. She grins and nips at Willow's hair. Her smile grows at Willow's gasp, and she repeats the maneuver, wriggling closer still.  
  
She will never betray Willow nor she her. She will never take her for granted, and she will be there for her until she either tires of her or her mortal's time has its way and Death calls her. She doubts she will ever tire of her. They find new games in bed every day. Further more, if she can help her learn her magic right, Death need never separate them.  
  
She knows Willow is thinking that their lives are theirs to rule, but they're capable of much more than that, Anya knows. They're capable of more than the Slayer, D'Hoffryn, or any one else ever understood or could guess. They are proud women in full control of their bodies, their lives, and soon, too, Willow's magic.  
  
It's no wonder the other mortals are nervous around her girl. After all, she's more powerful than they could ever guess. She's powerful enough, Anya knows, to rule whatever world she chooses, and she'll rule right beside her. There's nothing the Slayer or any one else can do about it.  
  
She thrusts her tongue in between Willow's lips, drinking her deeper, as she schemes. Her girl has come such a long way, but there is more to learn. She sometimes still wonders, too, if her Demonic nature might bother Willow, and with but a thought, she shifts her form. Her forehead expands, and her eyes turn yellow. She leans above Willow, letting her see her in all her natural glory as her fingers take the place of her tongue.  
  
She strokes her, and Willow croons, music to her ears. The fire between them, and her magic too, builds to a roar Anya can almost hear. She leans up and grabs one of Willow's breasts with her mouth. Her teeth pull down; she feels the rhythm of her heartbeat against her tongue. All this time, she's been caressing Willow where no one else has ever dared touch, building her fire into a beautiful crescendo, and as her fingernails scrape backwards against her tender flesh, her Willow suddenly explodes.  
  
A blinding, white light leaps from the core of Willow's body, burning Anya's fingertips and sending her flying through their bedroom. Willow is on her feet in an instant and beside Anya's slumped body in the next. "Anya? Anya, talk to me!" she cries, and slowly, grinning, Anya lifts her head.  
  
"That's my girl," she croons.  
  
"I didn't hurt you? Are you sure I didn't hurt you? Are you sure you're okay? I didn't mean to do that! You know I didn't mean to!"  
  
Anya's grin grows as her girlfriend babbles awkwardly. This side of her, a fountain so full of concern and thoughts that she babbles awkwardly to get them all out at once, was how she was when she first met her. She fell in love with her then, and she falls in love with her all over again as she grows. They are proud, powerful, and beautiful together, but it's no wonder they make the world as nervous as Willow now seems to be. Those who once made fun of her girlfriend now watch her when they walk the town together with growing fear, and right they are to be afraid. One day soon, they'll rule them all.  
  
But tonight, Anya places a gentle finger on Willow's babbling lips. Tonight, she smiles at her sweet girlfriend and loves her still all the more. Tonight, she leans closer, whispers, "It's okay, darling," and kisses her again, long, sweet, and oh so passionate. Tonight, she loves her more and proves that love to her with everything she has, both in Demon and human forms. Tonight, the world can wait for tonight, again, all the Demon Anyanka really wants to do is love her Willow, and she does it all, away from the world's prying eyes, so sweetly that Willow's body and magic sings again a ballad just for the two of them.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
